


The Stranger

by BTSARMYDD



Category: No Fandom, Zombies Run!, no real life famous characters, self work, zombies - Fandom
Genre: Almost Rape, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, BUT IT DOESNT HAPPEN, Chaos, Choking Kink, Degrading kink, Denial, Dubious Consent, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Kidnapped, Love, Love at First Sight, Mildly Dubious Consent, One sided, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Strangers to Friends, Zombie Apocalypse, everything comes back to normal, everything ends up good tho, if u dont know what dubious consent is then better search it up, struggle with surviving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTSARMYDD/pseuds/BTSARMYDD
Summary: They made eyecontact , she fell in love .  Just two strangers . His friends took a liking to her and he has no idea why that bothers him . He doesnt exactly like her....actually far from it .A sudden burst of an unknown disease and she finds herself stumbling straight into a big group of people , he is there , his friends are there which helps her calm down from the sudden chaos in her life . She sets on making it right , sets on surviving this zombie apocalypse .Fate has alot planned for her but will she make it through ?im shit at writing summaries.......so in short two strangers made eye contact in the gym and she fell for him . the zombie apocalypse has the perfect timing to hit and they somehow find each other . they survive with their group of friends and everything turns out good in the end .





	The Stranger

Here i am .  
this work is kind of a personal experience . its not exactly the same but some part is true .  
i honestly couldnt help to write this cause i was just so excited .  
this is a work that i keep close to my heart . it really means alot to me .  
i hope u enjoy this story and i will try to post regularly .

oh and if u havent read my other story ' no hope ' then pls check it out .  
subscribe to me on youtube..............BTSARMY1 .


End file.
